A Story About SMA
by Sora Yasu9a
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang perjalan Momo HInamori masuk SMA... langsung aja baca dan R
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua...

Aku author baru di FFn dan ini merupakan Fic pertamaku,, namaku InuhiTsu 2230612 jadi maklumi saja jika banyak kewaguan-kewaguan di sini.. namanya juga masih junior hehehe

MOHON BANTUANNYA

Pairing : HitsuHina, IchiRuki, UlquiHime( tapi di chap ini belum nongol semua )

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Parody

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s)

Oya, di sini saya menceritakan Hinamori yang baru masuk SMA dan akan melangsungkan MOS beserta hal-hal yang lain. Mungkin ini akan menjadi multichap * nggak ada yang nanya *

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 1

Pagi dunia... namaku Momo Hinamori aku adalah cewek yang penuh semangat. Taukah kau mulai hari ini aku menjadi siswi di SMA Karakura, yang menurut cerita nenek moyang (?) merupakan sekolah yang terbaik di kota karakura. Aku harus melewati berbagai rintangan untuk memasuki SMA Karakura. Dan akhirnya aku bisa diterima juga. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Pertama aku masuk di sana aku di suguhi banyak pepohonan yang rindang. Aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menjadi anggota resmi di SMA Karakura.

" Momooooooo" panggilan kakek membuyarkan lamunanku akan SMA Karakura . Yap aku memang hanya tinggal dengan kakekku yang bernama Yamamoto, karena orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri mereka hanya pulang 6 bulan sekali.

" Ada apa Kek? " tanyaku. " Mau sampai kapan kau melamun terus! Lihat ini sudah jam berapa, bukankah hari ini kau ada penyiksaan(?) yang namanya... TOM... KOM eh bukan apa ya TOR... MIS. Aduh kakek lupa" jawabnya sambil mewek-mewek nggak karuan.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ini sudah jam 06.40. aku berangkat dulu kek." Kataku sambil lari-lari, meninggalkan kakek yang masih mewek sambil mikir apa nama penyiksaan itu(?)

' Gawat aku bisa terlambat, padahal aku harus sampai di perempatan jalan pukul 07.00 dan berjalan kaki menuju SMA dan sekarang AKU MASIH ADA DI DALAM BIS!' batinku.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi berpasang-pasang mata sedang memandangiku dengan wajah ingin tertawa. Aku baru sadar jika pakaian yang aku kenakan ini sangatlah aneh, pantas saja orang-orang ingin tertawa. Kalian tau apa yang aku kenakan saat ini? ( kenapa kau tanya readers? Readers mana ada yang tau!*di tabok Momo *) pakaian yang aku kenakan saat ini...

FLASHBACK ON

Pada hari Sabtu sebelum kami para siswa baru SMA Karakura mengikuti MOS,yang akan dilangsungkan selama tiga hari berturut-turut yaitu hari Senin, Selasa dan Rabu kami di beritahukan apa saja yang harus kami bawa dan pakai. Yang memberitahukan hal-hal itu adalah para senpai yang terpilih menjadi panitia.

" adik-adik, kami merupakan para panitia MOS di sini tapi bukan divisi utama. Kami ke sini untuk memberikan selebaran ini" kata senpai yang berwajah cukup manis.

" APAAAAAAAAAAAA, yang benar saja ini masak kita harus mengenakan dot bayi, rambut di kucir sesuai tanggal lahir kita baik laki-laki maupun perempuan dengan menggunakan tali rafia, memakai tas dengan karung Goni yang dibentuk sesuai dengan keinginan kita, mengenakan papan nama yang di beri foto bayi kita ukuran 4x6 yang di letakkan pada kertas kardus ukuran 20cm x 20cm, memakai gelang dari cabe rawit merah dan hijau, kaos kaki warna pink dan hitam. PARAH!" ucap teman sekelasku yang bernama Ikkaku. " iya, parah banget masak rambut gue yang halus ini di suruh di kucir" kata Yumichika sambil nangis Gaje. " woOooy mending elo kali, dari pada gue, coba loe liat kepala gue ada rambutnya nggak? Gue ngucir apa coba?" kata Ikkaku sambil emosi. " oh iya, ya. Loe kan botak kinclung, coba tanya aja ama panitia. Gue antar deh sambil liat senpai-senpai yang cucyok,hehe" jawab Yumichika sambil bergaya-gaya aneh. "pinter juga loe, tumben!" " yeeee, gue kan emang pinter" jawab Yumichika sambil menepuk-nepuk hidungnya(?)

Setelah mencari-cari panitia selama 10 putaran mengelilingi sekolah, akhirnya panitia yang dicaripun ketemu. " yuhuuuuui, akhirnya ketemu juga. Capek dari tadi keliling nggak jelas." Kata Yumichika sambil nyruput Teh bermerk Ban*****. " ada yang mau adik tanyakan?" kata panitia itu dengan senyuman menggoda, tak arang membuat Yumichika mimisan. " senpai, saya mau tanya, saya kan nggak punya... eeeHmm ini" sambil memperlihatkan kepalanya yang WuuuiiIch, dan membuat matahari yang sedang bersinar terang dan sang panitia memakai kaca mata mendadak. "oooo, saya mengerti masalahmu, sebentar saya akan membaca peraturan keramat(?)." sambil merogoh sesuatu di saku belakangnya. Setelah menunggu selama satu jam akhirnya dia mengeluarkan buku dari saku belakangnya dan mulai membacakan sesuatu. " jika ada salah satu siswa yang tidak mempunyai rambut alias gundul. Maka dia tidak perlu dikucir melainkan memakai bando berwarna pink dan di beri jepit kupu-kupu pada bando tersebut. SELESAI. Apa kau sudah mengerti?" kata panitia dengan semangat '45. Tapi yang di ajak ngobrol masih enak-enakan ngiler sampai-sampai ada orang yang kasian dan memberi ember di bawah mereka. " EheeeeeemM" deheman panjang sang panitia membangunkan mimpi indah mereka. " HaaaaH, apakah sudah selesai?" sambil menguap Yumichika membuka matanya perlahan. Dan Ikkaku-pun begitu. " INI, kau bawa saja peraturan ini. Sia-sia saja dari tadi aku memberi penjelasan pada kalian!" panitia itupun pergi sambil ngomel-ngomel. " dasar memberi pejelesan kayak mau khutbah, ya jadi ngantuk gue!" kata Ikkaku sambil membaca buku keramat tadi dan... " WHAAAAAAT..? ini parah Yum, gue harus pake bando warna pink dan jepit kupu-kupu" kata Ikkaku sambil berteriak-teriak. ' huuuuF Ikkaku beruntung hanya pake bando dan jepit dari pada gue harus di kucir' batin Yumichika yang meninggalkan Ikkaku yang masih berteriak-teriak nggak jelas.

FLASHBACK OFF

Dan itulah yang sekarang aku kenakan saat ini, pantas saja orang-orang ingin menertawaiku. " pak, kapan bisnya jalan? Aku hampir terlambat nih!" kataku dengan suara yang cukup keras. "sabar neng, nunggu bisnya penuh" ' haaah yang benar saja, padahal ini bis sudah terisi ¾ nya, kurang sedikit lagi. Kalau begitu aku harus menggunakan jurus itu' batinku dalam hati. " pak, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" kataku sambil memasang puppy eyes yang sangat memikat. " Huuuuh, kau ini tidak sabaran. Okelachkalobegitu" akhirnya bispun mulai bergerak mundur, eh salah dink, maju maksudnya. "Setelah menunggu 15 menit, akhirnya jalan juga. Kalau di hitung berarti kurang 5 menit lagi. Padahal bis ini akan sampai di perempatan jalan 10 menit. Apakah aku masih bisa datang tepat waktu?" aku bertanya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, sampailah Momo di perempatan jalan. Di sana sudah cukup sepi, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.06 WIB. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Momo langsung berlari menghampiri senpai-senpai yang masih setia menunggu di sana. " hah.. hah.. maaf senpai saya terlambat, karena tadi saya nung..." belum selesai, omongannya telah terpotong oleh senpai yang berambut pink dan memakai kaca mata yang tanpa di ketahui Momo merupakan Divisi utama. " saya tidak menanyakan kenapa kau terlambat cepat tanda tangan dan langsung lari ke arah teman-temanmu yang sudah jauh di sana. CEPAT!" katanya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Akupun segera melaksanakan perintahnya dan segera menyusul ke arah teman-teman yang lain.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang SMA Karakura. Ini adalah awal aku menjadi anak SMA semoga hariku di sini menyenangkan. Dan tidak membosankan. Semangat! Hadapi hari ini dengan senyum.

Bagaimanakah MOS yang akan dialami oleh Momo pada hari pertama dan seterusnya?

Nantikan di chap 2,, sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Mohon dimaklumi karena aku merupakan author baru. Ucapan terima kasih buat Ayanocweet646 yang udah bantuin aku dalam pembuatan Fic ini. Arigatou... Akhir Kata...

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa chapter 2 Update...

Pairing : HitsuHina, IchiRuki, UlquiHime( tapi di chap ini belum nongol semua )

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Parody

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s)

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang SMA Karakura. Ini adalah awal aku menjadi anak SMA semoga hariku di sini menyenangkan. Dan tidak membosankan. Semangat! Hadapi hari ini dengan senyum.

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 2

Karena sudah mengetahui di mana ruang kelas masing-masing maka para siswa langsung memasuki ruangan mereka. Momo berada di kelas X.3, dia duduk dengan teman dari satu SMPnya yaitu Rukia Kucikhi yang merupakan anak dari Byakuya Kucikhi sang guru Matematika di SMA Karakura. Selain Rukia ada juga teman Momo dari SMP yang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Teeeeet... tuuuuT ... teeeeeT (?)

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. " harap anak-anak kelas X yang baru berkumpul di lapangan" kata seorang guru yang menggunakan speaker. Kami pun langsung bergegas ke sana. Kami berbaris sesuai dengan kelas kami masing-masing. Di depan kami sudah ada 1 orang laki-laki dengan rambut yang orangenya yang cukup menyilaukan mata bagi siapa saja yang melihat, ternyata di kelas lainpun begitu ada senpai yang berada dibarisan paling depan. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang guru yang sangat tinggi, dengan rambut yang lancip dan terdapat lonceng-lonceng kecil di setiap ujungnya. " saya selaku, pembina kesiswaan di SMA Karakura, mengucapkan selamat datang bagi para siswa yang telah diterima di sini. Semoga kegiatan MOS yang akan berlangsung selam tiga hari ini dapat berlangsung dengan lancar. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa ada seorang senpai yang berdiri di masing-masing kelas kalian, mereka merupakan wali kelas kalian selama MOS berlangsung. Jadi hormatilah mereka. Sekian pembukaan dari saya. Terima kasih" sensei yang belum memberi tahu namanya itupun langsung ngacir entah kemana.

" baik, adik-adik ayo ikuti aku" kata senpai yang berambut orange itu kepada kami. Rukia yang dari tadi berada di sampingku hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, ternyata dia sedang memperhatikan seonggok(?) orang yang dari tad bicara di depan kami yaitu sang rambut orange . Kami pun mengikuti senpai berambut aneh itu, ternyata kita di ajak ke kelas. Di kelas sudah ada dua senpai cewek yang mungkin sudah menunggu kami.

" baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada hari ini?" kata senpai yang berambut orange itu. ' laaaah, kok malah nanya ma kita-kita sich. Dasar senpai aneh!' batinku. "perkenalan senpai!" jawab salah tiga temanku yang notabenya cowok semua. "oooo, kalian belum mengenal saya tooo." Katanya lagi. ' yaiyalah belum kenal hari ini aja baru ketemu mau kenal dari mana!' batinku kesal mendengar pernyataan-pernyataannya yang wasgu.

" oke, kalo begitu perkenalannya dari saya dulu, kemudian ke dua kakak cantik di sebelah saya ini. Yang merupakan sekretaris saya dan kemudian kalian semua" jawabnya. " ha'i senpai" jawab kami kompak. " nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki, TTL kasur empuk (?) 15 July 1994. Tinggi badan 174 cm. Kelas XI IPA 2. Sudah cukup kan" katanya setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"sekarang giliranku, namaku Rangiku Matsumoto TTL di Kasurnya Rumah Sakit tanggal 29 September 1993. Kelas XII IPA 3. Terima kasih" diapun menutup pembicaraan.

"apakah sekarang aku? Hehe perkenalkan namaku Nemu Kurotsuchi lahir di laboratorium(?) ayahku tanggal 30 Maret 1994. Kelas XI IPA 1 salam kenal semuanya" jawabnya kalem.

" baiklah karena kami sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliran kalian. Cukup menyebutkan nama saja" kata Ichigo senpai kepada kami.

" uhuk-uhuk*batuk bu'...* perkenalkan nama saya Yachiru Kusajishi.

*Kita skip aja yaaach males ngetiknya hehehehehe*

Ketika Ichigo senpai ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan sangat kasar.

gubRak,,, ctrAaang,, tiaaaaR,, PraaaNg,,, doooOr (?) *suara yang aneh banget*

Kemudian masuklah para iblis-iblis neraka(?) eh maksudnya para senpai-senpai divisi utama. Mereka beranggotakan 10 orang, yang wajah dan bentuknya beraneka ragam, dari yang kerempeng, gembrot, pucet, keren, sok cool semuanya ada. Ada beberapa senpai yang telah saya ketahui namanya karena merupakan alumni dari SMPku. Kemudian senpai yang berambut biru yang telah saya ketahui bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez , tiba-tiba berteriak " semuanya berdiri! Dan yang tidak memakai atribut dengan lengkap harap ke depan" setelah mengatakan seperti itu Grimmjow senpaipun diam. " tidak ada yang merasa bersalah dek? Hebat sekali" katanya sinis dengan di ikuti gelak tawa para anggota divisi yang lain. Tiba-tiba senpai yang berambut hijau tosca serta wajah pucat dan jarang banget berbicara yang dari tadi hanya merem di pojok pintu langsung memukul papan tulis hingga menimbulkan suara yang amat kencang, sambil berkata " nggak ada yang mau ke depan, apa yang kalian pakai sudah benar?" setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung pergi keluar sambil mringis-mringis nggak jelas dan diikuiti oleh senpai perempuan yang rambutnya hampir sama dengannya. ' heeeem, kayaknya kesakitan itu senpai' batinku. Kemudian para senpai yang tadinya diam saja lansung berpencar untuk mencari mangsa.*hohoho, mangsa!* kemudian ada salah satu senpai perempuan yang berjalan mendekati meja kami yang bernama Tia Hallibel " tangan ditaruh di atas meja, perlihatkan kaos kakimu" aku dan Rukiapun langsung mengikuti perkataan sang senpai.

Setelah memeriksa kami semua mereka mendapat 6 orang yang belum lengkap dalam pemakain atribut. Yaitu Yumichika di sebabkan karena memakai foto remaja bukan foto bayi dengan alasan tidak punya foto bayi dan foto remajanya lebih imut dari foto bayinya*cyaaaah PD banget*. Hisagi karena tidak membawa dot bayi dengan alasan dia sudah besar. Kira hanya memakai kaos kaki hitam saja dikarenakan yang pink stocknya sudah habis. Soi Fong tidak memakai gelang cabe karena trauma dengan yang namanya cabe(?). Hanataro tidak memakai tas dengan bahan karung goni, tetapi dengan karung gandum dengan alasan baunya tidak enak. Dan yang terakhir yaitu si Ikkaku, sebenernya Ikkaku tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi gara-gara dia memakai atribut kepala yang berbeda sendiri, maka dia menjadi bahan tertawaan para senpai-senpai divisi utama. (malangnya nasibmu Ikkaku, yang tabah yAaaaa*di tendang Ikkaku mpe Jepang, asyiiiiiiik*)

Setelah selesai, para divisi utamapun pergi. Tiba-tiba Matsumoto senpai berkata " jangan cemberut gitu donk, ayo semangat"

"iya, Matsumoto senpai benar. Untuk memberi semangat ikuti perintah saya. Jika saya bilang SEMANGAT, kalian harus menjawab dengan PAGI... bagaimana? Ayo kita coba" kata Ichigo senpai dengan nada semnagat 2011. " SEMANGAT" kata Ichigo senpai. "PAGI..." jawab kami serempak. 'Sebenernya sich aku ogah-ogahan jawab ni salam, tapi nggak apalah. Amal dikit' batinku dalam hati.

Banyak permainan yang kami mainkan dalam acara MOS ini. Selain permainan ada juga materi yang disampaikan oleh para Sensei Karakura. Dalam MOS hanya ada permainan, materi dan bentakan. Tapi itu dapat membuatku cukup senang.

DUA HARI KEMUDIAN

"dik, ini merupakan MOS terakhir kita. Mungkin ada kesan dan pesan yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" kata Ichigo senpai kepada kami semua. " biar aku saja yang memilih, siapa yang pantas untuk memberikan kesan selama MOS ini berlangsung" jelas Matsumoto senpai. 'huhuhuhu, aku mohon jangan aku. Aku lagi males bicara nich" do'aku dalam hati.

" Momo... Hinamori. Yaak dimana kau berada Momo?" tanya Matsumoto senpai. 'mampus gue' batinku sambil mengangkat kedua jari saya(?) "apa kesan selama mengikuti MOS ini Momo?" tanyanya. " eeEmm, ASYIK" kataku singkat. "ASYIK? Ada singkatannya doOonk" katanya sambil tersenyum. 'APA, di kasih singkatan juga, mikir dadakan nich' batinku. Cukup lama aku berfikir, sampai-sampai yang lainnya udah pada menguap.

"apakah sudah ketemu apa singkatannya?" sekarang Nemu senpai yang angkat bicara sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"sudah" jawabku.

"kenapa nggak langsung bilang aja?" ini yang bicara Matsumoto senpai.

"habisnya Matsumoto senpai nggak nanya apakah aku sudah menemukan singkatanya pa belum. Kan nggak sopan langsung nrocos aja sebelum ditanya hehehehe" kataku sambil senyum-senyum.

"huuuuuf, baiklah sekarang apa singkatannya?"tanyanya sambil lemes.

'niat dengerin nggak sich!' gerutuku dalam hati. " A= Anech, S= Seru, Y=nYenengin, I=Inovatif, K=Kreatif. Sudah itu kata-kata yang aku temukan" kataku kepada Matsumoto senpai.

"oke, terima kasih. Oya selanjutnya ada upacara penutupan MOS, jadi mohon bersiap siap yaaa" ucap Matsumoto senpai. Setelah berkata seperti itu para wali kelas kami ( Ichigo, Matsumoto dan Nemu senpai) pergi meninggalkan kami.

Upacara punutupanpun di mulai, sekarang yang menjadi pembinanya sang kepala sekolah SMA Karakura yaitu Sousuke Aizen, Msi *kox ada embel-embelnya yaAa*

" Terma kasih kepada semua murid baru yang sudah mengikuti MOS ini, yang berlangsung dari hari senin-Rabu semoga dalam MOS yang berlangsung selama 3 hari ini dapat menambah pengalaman kalian semua...bla...bla..."

' lama banget nich sang KepSek berpidato, udah panas, haus lagi' batinku kesal. Setelah berpidato selama 6 jam(?) akhirnya selesai juga. Dalam pidatonya beliau mengatakan bahwa setelah acara MOS, ada juga KPTB ( Kemah Penerimaan Tamu Baru) yang akan berlangsung selama 3 hari yaitu hari Kamis-sabtu.

T  
B

C

Bagaimana acara KPTB Momo CS... lanjut ke chap 3

Jangan lupa REVIEW yaAa. Terima kasaih yang udah baca Fic aneh ini m(-_-)m. Maaf yaaa kalo humornya kurang dan endingnya gantung soalnya lagi males ngetik.. hehehehe

R n R


End file.
